


Real Bad

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on that one scene that happened when things were sorta okay, Mickey tries to use his knowledge for good, but the evil comes out of Ian anyway.





	Real Bad

Ian stopped mid-chew, eyes going wide in mock realization, a fucking smile already cracking through his facade.

"I gotta poop."

Mickey sighs, as Ian gets up to leave for the day. It's a total dick move and not fucking funny.

Mickey hides his slight smile on the rim of his mug. It's gone by the time he can see the bottom. He’s trying. It's not enough even though the stupid sites and pamphlets say it is. He hates that part of him is still hoping all of it will go away and things will go back to normal, like he’s some fucking delusional parent writing it off as a phase.

He rinses out his cup and leans against the sink, staring at the other dishes that definitely weren’t his fucking responsibility. But there's a butter knife teetering on the edge of the drain, and he can't not hear Fiona’s words. He turns back around, leaning against the counter because his legs need the help, when he hears Ian’s boots thundering down the stairs.

Ian comes right over to him and kisses his cheek, cupping the side of his face way too quickly.

"I'll get something at work," he says, even though he won't.

But Mickey nods because Ian’s still close and warm and it's normal for a minute. Then he’s out the door.

Mickey does the rest of the dishes then doesn’t stick around.

He’s at the Alibi when his phone rings. He downs the rest of his beer before answering, swallowing down the embarrassing panic he feels.

"What's up, you okay? Where are you?"

"Patsy's. Can you pick me up?"

Mickey's already moving towards the door, sidestepping Frank and regretting not killing him all in one fluid motion.

"What's wrong? Everything alright? Something happen?"

"Can you just...hurry...please, fuck!" Ian hangs up before Mickey can ask any more questions.

Mickey speeds up, his mind not going the speed limit either. He’s barely turned the car off before he's out and yanking open the door of the diner. He almost immediately crashes into Fiona, who doesn't look at all concerned but instead looks bitchy and annoyed.

"Where's Ian?" Mickey almost shouts, eyes searching.

"Bathroom. I wouldn't go--"

Mickey stomps past the fat fucks eating their fucking pancakes and shoves his way into the bathroom.

He instantly regrets his brashness, physically stumbling on the smell permeating the room. He blinks and puts a hand over the lower half of his face. A grunt comes from one of the stalls, and the unmistakable sounds of diarrhea.

"Ian?"

"Mick...fuuu," Ian groans, unable to stop his body from interrupting. The toilet flushes and the lock clicks. Ian steps out to find Mickey leaning against the sink, arms crossed and a bitten smile on his face, although it also looks worried. "Shut up."

Mickey snorts and moves aside, letting Ian splash cold water on his face. He’s red-faced, sweaty and shaking a little, which promptly puts a hold on Mickey’s victory. Ian looks disheveled and weak, holding his stomach; his belt and jeans left open just in case another bout came on. His knuckles are white where he's holding the sink.

"No jokes?" Ian asks, looking more afraid of shitting himself than of any words.

Mickey shrugs. "Shit stinks. Big deal."

Ian sort of laughs then frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Whatcha' fucking sorry for, huh?"

"I should've listened. I just...thought it--"

"Look, do we gotta talk about this in here? My fucking nose hairs are burning, man," Mickey says, because it's got Ian rolling his eyes and they’re just going to gloss over how serious literal shit has become in their lives.

"You wanna go home?" Mickey finds Ian’s clammy hand and squeezes.

Ian nods, opening his mouth to answer but instead going tense again. He turns and walks back into the stall in two short strides, barely making it.

"Wait for me," he manages.

"I'll be in the car," Mickey assures him before leaving the bathroom.

"I've worked through worse," Fiona mutters, taking on Ian’s duties...

When they finally get back to the Gallagher house, Ian suffers one more attack before the worst is over. He showers, changes clothes and curls into Mickey’s side on the couch after chugging a bottle of gatorade.

"Thanks, Mick," he says, eyes closed as Mickey runs his fingers through his damp hair. "Guess I should start giving a shit." A grin plays at his lips.

Mickey kisses his forehead to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's spring break starting this weekend and I swear to God I have the first couple lines of Sugar Daddy chapter 14....in my head


End file.
